Tsunayoshi's Long Lost Sister
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: Just what the hell is going on here! R-Reborn, don't be so rash! Yamamoto, Basil, what happened to you guys! [KHR's Mary-Sue OC cliches parody] "T-There's no way I have a long lost sister!"


**I'll just dump this one here...**

**DISCLAIMER :: I do not own KHR! or any of its characters. It all belongs to Akira Amano.**

**WARNING :: This is****_ not _****a real fanfiction starring a ****_real _****OC. This is a mary sue parody (starring the mary sue cliches in KHR! fandom), and a parody should be taken as such and not seriously. If you want to flame my bad grammar though, go ahead!**

* * *

Tsunayoshi sighed as he looked at his surroundings. He was appointed as the Tenth a few days ago, and yet work has piled up _this _much, just like a pyramid over the hours. Apparently, he was supposed to turn this to one of his family members in a few hours, which is _impossible, _to say the least.

"Being a mafia boss isn't as easy as it seemed..." He whined softly as he signed a bunch of papers with his ink pen. Good thing Reborn wasn't here, or else Reborn would be kicking his ass right now.

"OI, GOOD FOR NOTHING TSUNA!" A sudden shout brought him back to the reality he dreaded. Reborn's light steps was almost undetectable as he glided across the room, a frown marring his cute, baby-like features. Tsuna did not know what could aggravate Reborn _that _much.

"What is it, Reborn?" he asked, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Your right hand man just got a call."

"A call?"

"From Italy. Apparently... from a female who was supposed to be your long lost sister."

"MY... WHAT?!" Tsuna couldn't help but to shout. What the hell is with long lost sister? It's impossible! When did his father and mother get the time to make another baby?! Having him alone was a miracle, considering his father's work.

"I don't even know. But you'd better make _her _explain."

"B-but Reborn, I don't even know her!"

"Neither do I. I sent Basil and Yamamoto over there since they're the most polite and "people"-people than your other guardians, but we still don't know what will happen. Stay put and prepare for the worst." As he said that, Reborn vanished (again), and Tsuna couldn't help but to face palm himself in agony.

**_"Just what the hell is happening?!"_**

* * *

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called, his face sparkling with joy. It has been a while since Tsuna last saw Yamamoto happy—as in, _entirely _happy (because if you work in mafia, you gotta keep up appearances and _don't _look sad or guilty. So most of the time, happiness was just a facade). However... somehow Yamamoto's happiness made him shudder and scared rather than satisfied...

"Ah, Yamamoto! Did the... um... meeting with my... err... long lost sister... uh... end up great?" Tsuna asked, mentally preparing himself for any answer coming right at him.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto replied, ecstatic, "She's so pretty! And beautiful! And w-well... I like her..." Yamamoto said, blushing like a teenage girl although he was a legal man well over twenty.

Tsuna almost shouted in disbelief, but as a mafia boss, he had to have at least a little of self control. _"It will be fine... it's not like she's a witch who could make everyone fall in love with her, right...? Witches-especially_ seducing witches _don't exist!_" Tsuna thought, as he chanted _"It will be fine..." _a million times inside his head.

"Alright, Yamamoto, that sounds good. Where is Basil?" Tsuna asked. He hoped that nothing potentially life-threatening or mentally-scarring is happening to Basil.

"Basil, he's..." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, "I don't know, he just ran away when she winked at him. I guess he's shy!" Tsuna hoped he was wrong, but he heard a tint of jealousy and (was that hatred?) dislike towards Basil in Yamamoto's voice.

"Ah," Tsuna replied, noting that he should send somebody to find Basil, "Then... do you know where Reborn and Gokudera is?"

"I think they're talking to your sister right now. She's just outside of the quarters, you know?"

"WHAT?!" Tsuna shouted. This whole fiasco wasn't good for his heart... not at all.

Tsuna grabbed his cape and, after saying goodbye to Yamamoto (who proceeds to daydream without even having the decency to exit _Tsuna's _workroom), he went to look for Reborn and Gokudera. Hopefully, nothing bad is happening to them...


End file.
